Unwritten Destiny II
by Elizabeth22068
Summary: Faedra has finally received the trust of Thorin Oakenshield. She now must fight an endless battle of her past, as well as keeping her little sister safe. They continue on to their journey, meeting new faces and battling the darkness for survival. Friendships grow and as well as other relationships. Please review.
1. On the run again

With much effort, the company made their way off the stony ledge and continued on their path. Whenever they had to break camp, wounds were inspected. Tara approached Kili who had but a few small scratches. She dabbed some medicine that she made on the cuts and Kili watched her with a smirk. They were a good distance from the company and they were busy after being put to work by Thorin.

"Well they aren't bad, but I'm going to need to clean them every night so that you don't get an infection," Tara explained, "They should be closing up soon though so that's always good new, but it would be safer if I still added medicine to it so…"

Before she could finish, Kili pressed his lips to hers. She was a bit taken by surprise at first, but then leaned into the kiss. She pushed away quickly though and looked at the company.

"They might see," Tara whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Kili grinned.

"Yes, but what about your uncle," Tara reminded him.

"He'll figure out one day," Kili said and leaned in for another kiss.

"Yes one day," Tara said, putting a finger to Kili's lips, "But it's not going to be today."

Kili sighed as he watched her walk away to grab his brother. After her and Oin inspected all the wounds, it was Thorin and Faedra's turn. Thorin did it without question, just to get it over with, but Faedra was being stubborn as ever.

"No I'm fine," Faedra said, "There just a couple of scratches."

"Whip cuts and burn marks are not scratches," Tara stated.

They both got their stubbornness from their father, much to everyone's dismay.

"I may be younger than you, but you are going to listen to me when it come to healing," Tara snapped, "Now sit!"

Faedra huffed and sat down on a rock. A small smile tugged at the ends of Tara's lips after finally winning an argument. She lifted her tunic, carefully, because of all the dry blood that was making the tunic stick. She added her medicine to the cuts and then grabbed a bottle out of her medicine bag. She poured it in her hands and started to rub it on her back and her side. She finally finished and went to make some tea over the fire. She added some small leaves to the water and poured it in some cups for the company.

"Drink," She ordered, "It will help the cuts heal quicker."

Some dwarves looked at it hesitantly and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Do I need to drink it for you?" Tara questioned, "Just to prove I'm not trying to kill you."

Thorin took a cup and gulped it down. The rest of the company followed suite and Tara practically had to shove it down Faedra's throat. After a good night's rest they started at first light. They came across a ledge and they send Bilbo to scout ahead after hearing the sound of Wargs. He comes back quickly, a look of fear on his face.

"How close is the pack?" Dwalin asked.

"Too close," Bilbo said, a bit out of breathe, "A couple of leagues, no more, but that is not the worst of it."

"Have the Wargs picked up our scent?" asked Dwalin again.

"Not yet," He reassured them, "But they will; we have another problem."

"Did they see you?" Faedra asked.

"They saw you!" Gandalf looked a bit frightened.

"No, that's not it," said Bilbo.

The company relaxed a bit and Gandalf turned towards the dwarves, a smile on his face.

"What did I tell you?" He said, "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

Everyone chuckled loudly in appreciation of Bilbo. Bilbo, on the other hand, looked exasperated that no one is hearing him out.

"Will you-Will you just listen?" Bilbo tried yet again.

"Shut it!" Faedra yelled over the silence.

Bilbo looked at her, giving her a silent thank you, and said, "I'm trying to tell you there is _something else_ out there."

Everyone looked at each other worryingly.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked, "Like a bear?"

"Ye..." Bilbo paused, looking curiously at Gandalf, "Y- yes. But bigger, much bigger."

Faedra and Gandalf exchanged worried looks and looked at the dwarves.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur questioned.

Gandalf turned and walks a few steps away, Faedra following.

The dwarves started trying to discuss a plan, but none seemed to work.

Faedra looked at Gandalf and said, "No, Gandalf these dwarves will most likely get ripped to pieces."

"But it's our safest bet," Gandalf whispered to her, "You know that we have no other choice."

Faedra sighed and nodded her head.

"There is a house," Gandalf cut into the company's plans, "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge."

"Whose house?" Thorin asked, "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither," Faedra answered for him, "He will help us…"

"Or he will kill us," Gandalf interrupted.

Thorin didn't look to keen about the idea and asked, "What choice do we have?"

A roar split the night behind them. The roar of a great bear.

"None," Gandalf and Faedra said at once.

They immediately started to run through the forest, an Orc pack on their trail, as well as a bear. Tara trips over a root, twisting her ankle, and is helped up by Kili. The group suddenly halts when an ear splitting roar is sounded is the distance. The group continues on running and Faedra pulls Bombur along after he froze in fear.

They run into an open plain where a house comes into view. Faedra was skilled greatly with her weapons, but she knew better that no sword she wielded could pierce the bear's hide. They run through the front door, but bounce off the door that led into the house. They take no notice of the handle above them as they try to shove the doors open by force.

A giant black bear barreled out of the woods and approached the house with great speed. Thorin pushed through the company and unlatched the door. They barreled in and shut the door, catching only the head of the beast in the door. Bilbo unsheathed his sword in fear, but Faedra just stood next to him calmly. They finally shut the door and latched it, everyone trying to catch their breath.

Gandalf then explained to the dwarves who the bear was, while Faedra walked towards Tara. She head an arm wrapped around Kili and one foot was lifted off the ground. She sat down and removed Tara's boot. She wasn't a skilled healer, but she did know the simple things like if a foot was sprained or broken.

"Just a sprain," Faedra spoke, "Nothing to terrible."

Tara pulled out another bottle and uncorked it. She took one swig before putting it back into her bag.

"Should heal overnight," Tara said.

"What was that?" Kili asked, "That you drank?"

"It was a potion to mend bones or heal sprains," Tara explained, "I won't bore you with the names of the plants used and how to make it."

Kili nodded and helped her over towards a pile of hay. While no one was paying any attention, Kili gave her a sweet kiss before lying down to rest. Faedra walked towards Thorin who was looked out a window.

"Get some rest," She ordered, "You are going to need it for tomorrow."

He nodded and went to a pile of hay like the rest of the company did. Faedra leaned against a post and sleep took her immediately.


	2. Her doom

Faedra leaned against a post as the dwarves argued about what they were to do about Beorn.

"I say we should leg it," Nori said, "And slip out the back way."

"I'm not running from anyone," Dwalin growled, "Beast or no."

The dwarves started to argue and Faedra rolled her eyes. She heard some shuffling of footsteps and noticed Bilbo walking forwards, finally awake.

"Glad to see you are finally awake, Master Baggins," Faedra said with a smirk.

He just nodded his head and walked towards Gandalf after he called him over.

"Now remember," He warned, "Wait for the signal."

As soon as they walked out Bofur questioned what the signal was. All the dwarves started murmuring nervously to one another while others were trying to make themselves look presentable. Tara stood next to Kili, whispering in his ear. Thorin seemed to deep in thought to even notice them giggling in the corner.

"That's the signal," Bofur whisper yelled.

Dwalin and Balin were the first to exit and Faedra had a feeling that wasn't the signal.

"I don't think that was…" Faedra said but was cut off by Bofur telling two more to go.

Afterwards Nori and Ori then exit after Oin and Gloin.

"Go," Bofur made a hand signal and Kili and Fili exit next.

Before long the rest of the group, including Tara, exit out the door and Faedra face palmed her forehead. Thorin started to approach the door and Faedra followed close behind. As soon as she came into view of Beorn, he had an understanding emotion on his face. He set down the axe and walked into the house.

The dwarves looked around confused until Faedra turned and followed him in. Thorin followed Faedra making the dwarves follow suite. She approached the table and helped him set out food. The dwarves set themselves down happily and Beorn began pouring out milk in the cups Faedra set out.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," Beorn said, "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog?" Thorin asked, stunned, "How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains," Beorn started, "Before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved."

Faedra looked away, a pain of sadness in her eyes.

"Not for work, you understand, but for sport," He continued, "Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked, curiously.

"Once, there were many," Beorn said, sadness in his voice.

"And now?" asked Bilbo again.

Faedra wished he didn't ask.

"Now, there is only one," He said and glance at Faedra who found the wall on her right hand side interesting.

The dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf looked on in silence.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn?" Beorn asked, changing the subject.

"Before Durin's Day falls," Gandalf answered, "Yes."

"You are running out of time," He warned.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf stated simply.

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees," Beorn said warningly, "There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the Elven Road," Gandalf tried to reassure him, "That path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn's voice rose, "The Wood-Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked curiously.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs," Beorn pointed out, "Their numbers are growing, and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

He then stands up and turns towards Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves," said Beorn, a bit of hatred in his voice, "They're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

He picks up a mouse that had been scampering on the table and holds it, all the while approaching Thorin.

"But Orcs I hate more," He said with even more distaste, "What do you need?"

"We will need food, water, and a ride," Faedra explained.

"You may borrow my ponies," He offered, "But you must let them loose when you reach the forest."

Faedra nodded and the dwarves exit the house to get ready. Faedra started to pack food into bags, ignoring the stare she was getting from Beorn.

"Why do you venture with dwarves?" He questioned curiously.

"I'm doing it for a friend," Faedra responded, not meeting his eyes.

"So that was the dwarf?"

Faedra didn't respond and Beorn took it as the answer yes.

"I should finish packing," Faedra broke the silence.

Beorn nodded and headed out the door, but before he did so he turned back towards her.

"You must be careful in the forest, Faedra," He warned, "You never know what might happen if you were to be trapped there."

With that he headed out, leaving Faedra to her thoughts. When she exit the house, the ponies were almost ready to be riden. Gandalf and Beorn were a ways from the group, talking amongst themselves. Faedra looked at the tiny pony and sighed. She wished she had Daeroch with her. They rode through the grassy plains, while Beorn stood watch in his bear form.

"Set the ponies loose," Faedra ordered, while Gandalf walked a little into the forest.

It wasn't until Faedra was about to start working on Gandalf's horse that he bolted back towards them.

"Not my horse," He cried, "I need it."

Faedra gave him a confused look, but backed away. She waited to talk to Gandalf while he spoke with Bilbo. He then turned and she stood between him and the pony, arms crossed.

"Where are you going?" She asked, an eyebrow arched.

"The High Fells," He answered.

Her eyes widened, "Gandalf you can't. You'll get yourself killed."

"I would not go unless I was asked," Gandalf explained and Faedra immediately understood.

Galadriel had spoken in his mind to go. Faedra knew Galadriel would have a good reason to send Gandalf away at such a time.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor," Gandalf spoke loudly so the rest could hear, "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

He then looked at the forest worryingly.

"This is not the Greenwood of old," He warned, "The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again."

He turned to Faedra and spoke in a lower tone, "No matter what may come, stay on the path."

Faedra nodded and he galloped away on his pony.

"Come on," Thorin ordered, "We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's day."

Faedra glanced back at Gandalf, who was growing smaller by the second. As soon as she stepped foot in the forest, she heard a voice.

" _ **Faedra...Faedra."**_

She looked behind her, but saw nothing. She shook her head, not bothering to worry about it. She hadn't realized though, that the voice would mean her doom.


	3. So we meet again

Faedra took up the rear of the company. She kept looking over her shoulder, thinking she heard someone call her name. It had felt like hours, before Faedra ran into the dwarves when they made a sudden stop.

She pushed her way ahead, only to run into a broken bridge. She mentally slapped herself, remembering the memory clearly.

 _Faedra, Amara, and Lia were running through the Mirkwood woods, being chased by orcs. They ran around trees and through bushes, not stopping to even catch their breathe. When they came to the bridge, they quickly ran across it._

" _Go!" Faedra screamed._

" _What are you doing?" Amara asked._

" _We aren't leaving without you," Lia said stubbornly._

 _She was really known for her stubbornness. She was almost as bad as Faedra._

" _Just go," Faedra ordered," I have an idea, but you need to trust me."_

" _I hate your ideas," Amara muttered and took off running, Lia close to her heals._

 _Faedra unsheathed her sword and started to look at the bridge floor. The orcs were gaining quickly and Faedra had little to no time. She found the tiniest of a crack on the bridge and she thrust her sword into it. The crack grew bigger until the bridge fell into rubble. Many of the orcs had fallen into the enchanted water, while others tried to swim it. None made it to her alive and Faedra ran after Amara and Lia, the orcs left behind to drown._

"Faedra...Faedra…" A voice called, snapping her back to reality.

"Faedra!" Tara practically screamed.

Faedra blinked and looked down at her scowling sister.

"We're crossing right now," Tara explained.

Faedra looked and found all the dwarves jumping on the vines. All Faedra could do was stare at the sight in front of her. Bombur had fallen asleep on one of the branches and others were yawning, trying to keep their eyes open. Faedra heard an arrow being shot and the sound of hooves running away. Thorin and Bilbo stood side by side on the other end, staring up ahead at nothing. Before anyone knew it, Bombur had fallen into the water still snoring.

"Well that's just great," Faedra muttered.

Tara grabbed a hold of a vine, but Faedra stopped her. She cut one vine and swung across, as did Faedra. They heaved Bombur out of the water and the dwarves carried him on their shoulders. Faedra walked on and she heard it again.

" _ **Faedra, Faedra,"**_ It called, _**"You must rest. Come to me and rest. You can rest forever if you wish. You won't have any problems to worry about. Faedra, come, Faedra, Faedra."**_

She shook her head and looked forward. The dwarves had disappeared and she saw tracks leading away from the path. She cursed in elvish, but she quickly stopped.

" _ **Why do you follow them, Faedra?"**_ It asked, _**"They are but a burden to the rest of the burdens you hold on your shoulders. I can help you, Faedra. Let me help you. You won't have to worry about anything else. Just let me help you."**_

"No!" Faedra screamed out loud and ran towards the way the dwarves had voice called out to her, but Faedra ran on in anger. She knew it was just the darkness of the forest trying to get a hold of her again. But she would not let the same thing happen to her like the last time she had entered this godforsaken forest. She stumbled a few times and she could hear herself breathing heavily, even though she had not run that far.

The earth felt like it was tipping and the trees became distorted. Faedra collapsed next to a stream and she looked into it. She saw an elf with long black hair that was tied back at the top. The bottom hung over her shoulders as if she was leaning over something. Her face held a beautiful smile that would make anyone smile and she wore a spring colored dress.

"Naneth?" Faedra said.

The reflection in the water just smile back at her and Faedra reached out a hand. She was inches from the water before she withdrew and tumbled backwards. The earth went back to normal, but she was still breathing heavily. Tears dotted the corners of her eyes, but she willed them to not fall. She go up and continued to follow the tracks the dwarves left. It wasn't long before she heard screams and yells from ahead.

Faedra heard something above her and found spiders walking on webs quickly towards the noise. Faedra pulled her hood over her face and ran quickly. She nocked an arrow into her bow and started shooting spiders from above. She was hiding beneath bushes and behind trees, so the spiders could not find the shooter. When she came into view of the dwarves, they were surrounded by elves.

Faedra let out a few curse words in elvish, until she was cut off by yell for help, that sounded like Kili. Faedra ran towards Kili quickly and started shooting spiders while a she-elf killed the others. Faedra hid behind a tree as the she-elf looked for the shooter. She grabbed Kili and pushed him towards the company. Faedra overheard bits of the conversation the she-elf spoke with another elf.

" _Are the spiders dead?"_ The blonde elf asked in elvish, most likely the leader.

" _Yes, but more will come,"_ She said, _"They're growing bolder."_

The elf nodded and was about to turn away when the she-elf spoke again.

" _When I was fighting the spiders, arrows flew out of nowhere killing the other spiders,"_ She explained, making the elf curious.

Faedra noticed the elf look at Tara and he lifted her chin, looking at her. If there was one thing she didn't like it was to not lay a finger on her little sister. She quietly unsheathed two daggers, one in each hand, and approached the elf from behind. The rest of the elves took no notice as they were still busy taking away the weapons. Faedra quickly put a dagger over his throat and one pressing against his back. The elves all around quickly pulled out their bows, aiming at Faedra, but she didn't pay them any attention.

"Do not touch her again," She whispered in his ear, anger lacing each word.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"A shadow of the night and day," Faedra answered, still in a whisper.

She could feel the elf stiffen and she couldn't help but smile.

" _Release him,"_ The she-elf spoke, her bow pointing at Faedra, _"Or you will die."_

" _Is that so,"_ Faedra spoke in elvish, _"Perhaps we shall put it to the test."_

She could feel a presence behind her and tossed the dagger that was around the blonde elf's throat. It embedded itself in the shoulder of the elf and the blonde elf lept on Faedra, bringing them both down.

"Faedra!" Tara screamed, but was held back by the other elves.

The rolled a few times before Faedra came out on top of him, another knife against his throat and his arms held above his head.

"Legolas?" Faedra said, getting off the elf.

She removed her hood and her black locks tumbled out of the cloak.

"Faedra?" He breathed.

The other elves look around in confusion.

" _It is good to see you again, my friend,"_ Faedra embraced the elf in a hug.

" _You as well,"_ He said and he turned towards a guard that was holding Orcrist.

" _This is an ancient Elvish blade,"_ Legolas spoke in elvish and he swung the sword up, _"Forged by my kin."_

Thorin gave him an unhappy look as he watched Legolas inspect the sword.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas finally asked.

"It was given to me," Thorin spoke.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," Legolas said, pointing the sword at Thorin, _"_ _Take them!"_

The elves obeyed the command and Faedra walked side by side with Legolas.

" _He spoke truthfully,"_ Faedra told him, not looking at his face.

Legolas was silent for a moment before asking, _"How is Amara?"_

" _She is well,"_ Faedra said, _"At least the last time I saw her she was. I sent her on a journey to retrieve the leaves of the Culumalda tree."_

Legolas just nodded, remembering the time Faedra and Amara had traveled together to get the leaves.

" _Why are you with a group of dwarves?"_ Legolas asked curiously, _"And who is the elf?"_

" _The elf is my little sister, Tara,"_ Faedra said, _"And even though you are a close friend of mine, my business with these dwarves are my own."_

He knew he wouldn't be getting anything else out of her and just looked ahead. They walked in silence the rest of the way until they came across a bridge and the gates of the Woodland realm. Even though she had visit the palace hundred of times, she still stared in awe at the beauty.

" _Close the gate,"_ Legolas ordered.

Faedra and Legolas made a sudden stop as they could sense a presence behind them. They both turned but saw nothing. They made eye contact before heading through the gates. As the company walked through the hall they were soon thrown into the jail cells.

" _I should be in one of those as well,"_ Faedra said, as she watched the dwarves sadly.

She noticed Tara being tossed in a cell and Faedra looked at Legolas in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked in the common tongue now.

"You will find out soon enough," He said and went to speak with the orange haired she-elf.

Faedra started to approach Tara's cell, but was stopped short by some elven guards. The turned her around and lead her up the steps. She walked the path that lead to the throne room. She passed some guards who were holding Thorin and walking towards the cells. He glanced at her, an unhappy expression on his face. She walked up the steps to the king's throne and one guard pushed her, making her fall to her knees.

"Hello, Faedra," A voice was heard.

"So we meet again," Faedra said looking up with no shown emotion, "Thranduil."


	4. Barrel escape

Tara looked up and noticed Faedra standing next to a blonde elf, talking with him in a whisper. They made eye contact and Faedra took a step forward before being grabbed by a guard and led away. Tara walked to the back of the cell, sliding her back against the wall to sit down. Kili was tossed in with her and he was talking to the beautiful she-elf.

"Aren't you going to search me?" He asked, "I could have anything down my trousers."

"Or nothing," She said, and shut the door.

"Your trousers, really?" Tara asked, smiling.

"What?" Kili asked, "Would you rather do the honor?"

He put his hands up and Tara started to laugh. Kili smiled at her and went to sit next to her. He pulled out shiny, black stone and started to inspect it.

"What is it?" Tara asked as she looked down at the stone.

"It is a talisman," He replied, "A powerful spell lies upon it. If any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever cursed."

He quickly held up the stone in Tara's face, making her jump a bit. She noticed a small smile play on his lips and she slapped him.

"Or not," he said, still smiling, "Depending on whether you believe that kind of thing. It's just a token."

Tara rolled her eyes, but couldn't wipe the smile on her face.

"A runestone," Kili said, "My mother gave it to me so I'd remember my promise."

"What promise?" Tara, now curious, asked.

"That I will come back to her," He continued on, "She worries. She thinks I'm reckless."

"Not a surprising thought," Tara said.

It was Kili's turn to roll his eyes. He threw it up in the air, but it slipped from his grasp and started to roll away. Tara put her foot on top of it, picking it up and inspected it. She could hear elves laughing in the distance, and she didn't need her elf ears to hear clearly that they were having a party.

"Sounds like quite a party they're having up there," Kili pointed out.

"It is Mereth-en-Gilith," Tara explained, "The Feast of Starlight."

She shut her eyes, imagining the stars above.

"All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the mountain elves, my people, love best the light of the stars, like the woodland elves."

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away," Kili told his opinion.

"It is memory," Tara spoke earnestly, "Precious and pure. Like your promise."

She handed back the stone to Kili and continued, "I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."

"I saw a fire moon once," Kili said "It rose over the pass near Dunland, huge; red and gold it was, filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were trading in Silverbuck for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then, this huge fire moon, right in our path. I wish I could show you."

"Perhaps," Tara said, "You can."

Kili smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When they released, she noticed the red haired she-elf walk past the gate. She wondered how much she had heard. She soon heard the dwarves start to complain, hours after the she-elf had left.

"Not stuck in here you're not," She heard a familiar voice speak.

"Bilbo!" Tarab and Kili said in unison as they approached the locked door.

"Shh there are guards nearby," Bilbo quietly yelled and the dwarves immediately shut up.

"Shut the gates," Tara ordered, "It will buy us more time."

They followed Bilbo down the steps and into the cellars. The dwarves started to complain and question Bilbo's plan, causing them to argue.

"Everyone climb into the barrels," Biblo commanded.

Tara, without hesitation swung herself into a barrel. The dwarves, on the other hand, start whispering to one another, trying to decide.

"Do as he says," She heard the voice of Thorin.

The dwarves quickly piled in and Bofur was the first to ask, "What do we do now?"

"Hold your breath," Biblo approached a lever.

"Biblo, no, don't you…" but Tara's words were replaced by a scream as they started to roll.

She did as ordered and the cold water hit her quickly by surprise. The barrel floated back up and she let in a breath of air.

"You alright?" Kili asked beside her.

She just nodded and started to spit out water. Not long afterwards, another splash was heard and Tara noticed Bilbo clinging on to one of the barrels.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin said.

Everyone started to paddle forward with the help of the flow of the river. Thorin then yelled something that Tara didn't hear.

"What?" Tara said but soon found out as her barrel went sliding down a waterfall.

Her barrel popped above the water again making Tara choke on water again. An elvish horn was heard in the distance making Tara's eyes wide.

"That can't be good," She muttered to herself.

She heard Thorin yell again and she plowed into the suddenly stopped barrels. A body fell on her and she just realized with horror that it was an elven guard. She pushed him off and orcs were flooding over the bridge. Kili jumped out of his barrel and made his way towards the lever. Tara helped the dwarves by pulling off weapons from the dead orcs that fell on her. She heard scream of pain from above and looked up to find Kili falling to the ground, a black arrow piercing his leg.

"Kili!" Tara and Fili cried out in unison.

An orc appeared in front of him, lifting his weapon to strike.

"No!" Tara screamed, until an arrow shot through the orcs head.

She looked for the shooter in surprise and noticed Tauriel running through the bushes. She started killing orcs on the spot, stabbing and shooting. A movement in the corner of Tara's eye made her look forward. The gate had opened and the dwarves started to float down the wild river. Tara tried her best to stay with Fili until Kili had gotten in a barrel, but she wasn't strong enough and the current yanked her away.

The dwarves, who had retrieved more weapons, started killing at the orcs who were jumping on them or shooting them. They were throwing knives and spears with amazing aim that surprised Tara. A flash of dark brown made Tara look and she noticed Kili, clearly in pain. They continued to slash at the multitude of orcs that followed with help from the elves and Bombur when he was catapulted onto land.

The river seemed to be running faster, because they were starting to lose the orcs. Though sadly it didn't last for long. The river finally started to slow until they had lost the current. They paddled towards land and shoved themselves out of the barrels. Noticing Kili's pain, Tara quickly approached him. He put a bit of cloth to it making a pained expression.

"I'm fine," Kili said, acting tough," It's nothing."

"Kili let me look at it," Tara ordered.

"No, I said i'm fine," He said.

"Save me from your stubbornness," Tara said, "You're almost as bad as Faedra and Faren. Now put your stubbornness beside and let me look. That's an order!"

She was yelling now, because all the dwarves had looked away. Kili sighed in defeat and took off the cloth.

"All I can do now is bind it for now," Tara said, "I was robbed from all my medicine by the elves sadly."

She started to tear her tunic and wrapped it gently around his leg. She noticed his jaw clenched, but she could tell he didn't want to seem weak in front of her. A shadow appeared on a rock, an arrow drawn in a bow. Dwalin stepped in front of Nori, holding a tree branch. The figure shot the arrow, landing it in the middle of the branch. Kili lifted a stone, but it shot it out of his hand. Tara had cowered a little after Kili had lifted the stone.

"Do it again," The voice of a man spoke, "And you're dead."

Balin was the first to speak, talking nicely to the man. He lowered his bow looking at the dwarves skeptically. Another figure emerged behind him, making Tara gasped in surprise.


	5. He does not control my heart

Faedra and Thranduil stare at each other for what seemed like hours, not daring to break eye contact. Faedra was the first to speak.

"Is there a reason I am here, King Thranduil?" She asked.

"Is there a reason why you waste your precious time with a company of dwarves?" He asked back.

"I have my reasons," she answered, "None that you need to worry about."

Thranduil just smiled, "I figured you'd say that. So I came prepared."

He circled around her before speaking, "I heard you have a liking to that little elf. Is she a friend? A sister?"

"If you as so much touch a hair on her head, so help me I will…" But Faedra was cut off.

"Perhaps if you behave I will not harm her," Thranduil interrupted.

Faedra huffed, but accepted. She would do anything to protect Tara.

"Now that that's settled," Thranduil said, "Perhaps you will like to answer the question once more."

"I'm doing it for a friend," Faedra answered, staring at the floor.

She has never felt so weak by someone from her own race.

"And who is this friend, if I may ask?" Thranduil said.

"Gandalf," Faedra answered in a whisper, "The Grey."

If it weren't for his elf ears he would not have heard her.

"I figured as much," he said, "This seems like something he would do."

Thranduil waved his hand and the guards left the throne room. Faedra stayed kneeling, her hands resting in her lap, her head down. Her hair, now out of its braid, covered her face.

"They would be proud," Thranduil spoke.

"Who?" Faedra asked confused.

"Your parents," He answered.

Faedra tensed at the mention of her parents. She knew Thranduil knew them, as her father and he grew up together. They were the best of friends, inseparable as children, loyal to one another, like brothers.

"Your father especially," Thranduil continued, "He was loyal to a fault, would risk his life to do what's right."

Many have told her that she earned her loyalty from her father and love from her mother. Though she was cautious, unlike her father. A tear ran down her cheek at the memory from her parents. She heard the running of feet and a guard came up to stand behind Faedra.

" _The dwarves have escaped,"_ The elf yelled.

Faedra looked up at Thranduil in shock.

" _Take Faedra to her room,"_ Thranduil ordered, walking past him.

He stopped next to him whispering in his ear, _"And be sure she does not escape."_

The guard nodded and he grabbed Faedra's arm. She yanked it from him.

"I can walk thank you very much," she snapped.

The guard led her through the twisted paths to her old room. More guards circled her as they reached closer to the room. She could defeat them and escape, but her gut told her to stay. As soon as she step foot inside the door behind her closed and locked. She walked towards the balcony, but the doors were locked as well and the windows had bars on them.

All she could do was sit and wait, hoping the dwarves escaped safely. It wasn't long before she heard the click of a lock and the door swinging open. An elf guard stood at the entrance and gestured for her to follow. She followed just behind the elf, not uttering a single word before reaching the throne room. When she had walked up the steps, however, an orc lay headless on the floor before Legolas and Thranduil.

"What did he mean by 'the flames of war'?" Legolas asked as Thranduil walked past her.

"It means they intend to unleash a weapon so great it will destroy all before it," Thranduil said, sheathing his sword, "I want the watch doubled at all our borders. All roads, all rivers. Nothing moves but I hear of it. No one enters this kingdom, and no one leaves it."

Faedra looked at Legolas confused and he shared the same reaction. Thranduil had apparently had a lot on his mind, making him forget about Faedra. So, she followed Legolas as he walked towards the front gate. He explained the conversation he had spoken with the orc and Faedra's eyes widened.

"Your father is right," Faedra said, looking ahead, "A weapon strong enough to wipe out all of Middle-earth."

Faedra looked at Legolas and she could see a tinge of fear growing inside.

" _Close the gates,"_ Legolas ordered, _"Keep it sealed by order of the King."_

They both turned and were about to walk away before being stopped by a guard.

" _What about Tauriel?"_ An elf guard called out.

They both stopped short quickly.

" _What about her?"_ He asked, not turning around.

" _She went into the forest armed with her bow and blade with two other elves,"_ He spoke, _" They have not returned."_

Faedra and Legolas exchanged looked before they quickly approached the guards.

" _What did they look like?"_ Faedra asked harshly, _"Speak!"_

" _I do not know,"_ He said sheepishly, _"They were cloaked with their faces hidden. All I know is that they are both female."_

Something shiny caught the corner of Faedra's eye and she looked to the left. She walked towards it and picked up a tiny coin. She immediately knew who they were.

"We must go, Legolas," Faedra ordered.

"We cannot," Legolas said, "The King has ordered…"

"Remember on the night of your wedding," Faedra cut him off.

He seemed a bit taken aback, but nodded.

"What did Amara say to you?" She asked, more calmly.

"She said, 'He may be my King, but he does not control my heart'," Legolas spoke.

"And what is your heart telling you right now?" Faedra asked again.

He thought about it and turned, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Faedra yelled after him.

"You are going to need weapons if you are to join me," Legolas called back after her.

She smirked and they ran to the armory. She strapped on all her weapons and noticed a bag hanging in the corner of the room. She grabbed it, slinging it over her shoulder.

 _If Kili is sick he will need medicine_ Faedra thought.

They quickly ran out of the palace, just as the guards started to shut the doors.

" _Leave them shut and let no one in,"_ Legolas ordered before following Faedra down the path and into the dark woods.

They followed the trail the three elves had left behind. It didn't take them long until they came into a small clearing of the river and found three figured peering down the lake. The pulled out their bows and aimed at them. The three figures immediately whirled around, their arrows aimed.

" _We thought you were an orc,"_ Tauriel spoke in elvish.

" _If we were orcs,"_ Legolas said, _"You all would be dead."_

" _I wouldn't say that,"_ A familiar voice sounded beneath a blue cloak.

They both unhooded themselves and Faedra smiled.

"Amara, Lia," Faedra said happily, embracing them both in a hug.

They quickly hugged and Amara approached Legolas.

" _It has felt like eternity since I last saw you,"_ Legolas said, a smile playing on his lips.

Amara rolled her eyes, _"It has only been a few weeks, no need to ruin the happy moment."_

Legolas smiled and leaned in for a kiss which she gladly returned. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed towards Tauriel, so that he may speak with her privately. Amara joined back with her old friends as Faedra explained what had happened so far. She left a few details out like Azog and the odd vision in Mirkwood. She didn't want to worry them any further than needed. Amara looked back at Legolas who had a conflicted look over his face. He nodded and said something she could not quite hear.

"We will join you," Legolas said.

Amara smiled and gave him a jumping hug.

"Ok lovebirds," Lia said, "We should travel as much ground as we can. We need to reach Laketown before the dwarves leave for the mountain."

They all nodded in agreement and headed off on foot. Faedra led the way as she knew all the shortcuts, having been through here so many times. They barely stopped to rest, even when night had fallen. The only time they stopped was when Faedra had to stop and think which way to go. When they had arrived at Laketown, orcs were climbing the roofs of the houses.

"This is going to be fun," Amara said happily.

"Right," Lia said sarcastically, "Nothing says a good day like killing a bunch of orcs in your book."

Amara just scowled at her making everyone chuckle.

"We need to find the dwarves before they do," Faedra said.

A shrill scream of what sounded like a child pierced the night air. They headed towards the sound and found orcs ripping into an old house. The elves, and Lia, looked at one another and nodded their heads. Quickly they darted towards the house, joining the battle.


	6. strangers to friends to more

Autumn walked quietly through the woods, her bow ready. She had been tracking a pack of wargs that had been running free for weeks. She could hear the sound of growling ahead and she knew she was close. She found them quickly, ripping apart a horse near a river that led into a great lake. She had never liked horses all that much, unlike Lia who would have been sobbing by now.

She grabbed a hold of a tree and quietly climbed to the top. She nocked an arrow, aiming, and firing at the head of one of the five wargs. The wargs looked around in confusion for their killer. She quickly kept nocking arrows and firing them, killing every warg. She slid down the tree and went to inspect them.

Little did she know, one warg was hiding in the bushes behind her. It sprang up, scratching deeply into her side. She cried out in pain, falling to the ground. The warg went in for the kill and out of nowhere an arrow flew out, hitting the warg between the eyes. A figure walked up to her, shadowing her from the sun.

She felt a cold feeling slid down her body. She didn't know if it was from the blood or because she was frightened. Darkness quickly took her soon afterwards.

* * *

Autumn quickly jerked awake, opening up her eyes slowly. She felt something comfortable beneath her and she realized she was lying in a bed. Looking around, a small stoll sat beside the bed with a nightstand next to it. A glass of water sat on the bedside with a bowl of soup. There was a small window on her left where sunlight shined into the dark room. A chair sat in one of the corners of the rooms with her bag and clothes folded neatly.

Noticing her clothes, she looked down only to find herself in a shirt that was way to big for her. She could see some bandages wrapped around her stomach that had tinges of her blood that had soaked through. She slowly got out of bed and a pain jolted through her body. She winced a little, but forced herself up any way. She wore no pants, but the shirt reached to her knees, much to her relief. Her brown hair, with blonde highlights from the sun, hung in her face after being taken out from its tight braid.

She tried to take a step forward, but stumbled a bit. She fell to her knees, but caught herself with the stool. She let in a deep breathe and tried again. She was able to stand, but she had to hold on to the bed. She guessed she had lost a lot of blood that day because she still felt quite drowsy. Footsteps were heard outside the door. They got louder and Autumn quickly stumbled towards her bag.

The door opened and she drew a dagger. The man that had walked in stopped in surprise, staring at her. Because of so much blood lose, Autumn collapsed. She felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her, catching her before she could kiss the floor. The man picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"You have lost to much blood," He said kindly, "You need to rest."

Autumn looked at the man, now able to get a good look. He had short brown hair with a beard with a mustache. The front part of his hair was pulled back to reveal his face. He had dark brown eyes and a handsome feature. A boy stood on the other side of her. He resembled a lot like the man, except he had curly hair.

"Who are you?" Autumn was able to croak out.

"My name is Bard," He said, "This is my son, Bain. What is yours?"

Autumn was about to answer, but stopped herself. She didn't even know this man, so how could she trust him. Then again he could have left her to die on the rocks.

"Amber," Autumn spoke, using the name given to her mother.

"Well Amber," Bard said, "We are here to help. Sigrid, get some more bandages."

An older girl with light brown hair nodded her head and walked off. A little girl that resembled a lot like her stood in the doorway.

"Da, will she be alright?" She asked, coming to stand by Bard.

"Aye don't you worry, Tilda," Bard reassured her.

Sigrid came back, a handful of bandages in her hands. Bard looked at Autumn and she knew what she had to do. She slowly got up, with the help of both Bard and Bain. She swung her legs over the side, but stay seated. She pulled the blanket over her lap before lifting the shirt. Bard carefully removed the bandages and Sigrid handed him a cloth. He dabbed at her cuts and she hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Bard asked.

Autumn nodded, "Just get on with it so it will be over."

Bard quickly cleaned her cuts before wrapping a new bandage around her stomach. Autumn hated feeling weak. She was the youngest of five brothers and they use to always boss her around. She would also get judged for being a female and that would set her off.

"How did you get that?" Tilda asked, pointing at the scar across her arm.

"I don't think that's a story you would like to hear," Autumn said.

She reached up to her necklace to play with it, though when she touched her neck, it was gone.

"Where is it?" Autumn quickly said.

"Oh it's right here," Sigrid said, handing her a small crystal with a small gold wire wrapped around it.

"It's very pretty," Tilda said, admiring it.

"Thank you," Autumn said, putting it back around her neck.

"I've seen that necklace before," Bain said quickly, "You're an assassin aren't you?"

Autumn tensed a little when he said that and Bard was the only one to notice.

"Yes I am," Autumn said quietly.

The children stared at her, wide eyed.

Tilda was the first to speak, "That is amazing. How did you become one?"

Autumn smiled and began her long story. She made sure to leave out any dark parts like when an orc decided to cut her arm, because he liked to see her cry in pain. The children listened in amusement and awe. Each night she would tell them a story of her adventures for a whole week before she was able to walk. She then realized that they could be trusted and told them her true name. Instead of getting angry, they asked Bard if she could stay with them. Autumn declined but they didn't seem to take no for an answer. After much pestering, he agreed as did Autumn.

* * *

It had been two months that Autumn lived with Bard and his family. She helped in any way she could, hunting, cleaning, or cooking. Her and Bard would often go hunting for rabbits and have a contest. On their way home, Autumn bickered with Bard playfully.

"You cheated," Autumn stated simply.

"I did not," Bard said, "I just shot the rabbits that you found before you could."

"That's cheating," Autumn said.

Bard just laughed as they reached the gate. They walked through town and Autumn could still feel all the men's eyes on her. She knew more than half the men in the town, including the master, wanted to be with her but she had eyes for none of them. The women had eyes on her as well, but for another reason like jealousy.

They turned a corner, making Autumn run head first into Alfrid. She stumbled a little, almost falling to the ground before Bard caught her.

"Well, well," Alfrid spoke, "If it isn't Bard."

"What do you want Alfrid?" Bard spat.

"It's not what I want," he said, "It's what the master wants."

He looked at Autumn before bringing his hand up to her cheek, rubbing his thumb against it.

"So fair," he spoke, "So beautiful. Yes, you would do nicely for the master."

Autumn yanked her head away from Alfrid's grasp, glaring dagger at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead fifty times over.

"I'm not a toy that you can sell," Autumn said.

"Why are you really here, Alfrid?" Bard said, trying to stay calm.

"Why would you stay with a bargeman?" Alfrid asked, ignoring Bard's question, "The master could give you jewels and gold of all sorts."

"I do not want gold," Autumn said, anger lacing her words, "I'm not a spoiled, greedy, rotten human like the master."

"You will regret ever saying such words about the master," Alfrid warned.

"Then tell the master," Autumn said switching to elvish, _"I will push his lifeless body into a pit of darkness."_

Alfrid looked at her confused, as did Bard. One nice thing about being an assassin is that they had to learn the elvish tongue, dwarvish tongue, and the common tongue. Alfrid looked at her and stormed away, but not before sending a death glare to Bard as well.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"What I spoke is better left unspoken in the common tongue," Autumn said and started towards his house.

* * *

One year later, Autumn and Bard end up finally getting married, much to all the men's dismay. The women on the other hand were happy for her as now all the men have taken their attention off her, knowing they won't be getting her now.

Autumn walked through the house, helping Sigrid and Tilda with the house chores. She carried a basket full of clothes on her hip as she walked down to the basement. She felt something in her stomach and ran towards the bathroom. She threw up for a while and felt a hand on her back. Her hair was pulled away from her face as she continued on.

"Are you alright?" Bard asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Autumn said.

She got up, now feeling a bit dizzy. She wobbled a little and Bard steadied her.

"I think I'm going to go and get something to eat," she said and walked up the stairs.

She looked through all the cupboards but everything she looked at made her nauseous. Bain entered the house, an apple in his hand. Autumn eyed the apple hungrily and he just shot her a confused look. After noticed she wasn't looking at him but the fruit he handed it to her. She chopped away at it in less than a second.

Since then all she had been craving was fruits. Anything else made her nauseous. She put her shirt over her head and put her corset over it. When she tightened it however, this time her usual tightness felt to tight. Looking down at her stomach after lifting her shirt, she noticed a small bump on her stomach. Confused at first she realized what it was and jumped with joy. She raced out of the room, looking for Bard. The kids were cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast, while Bard laced his shoes. She ran up to him, giving him a big hug and kiss.

Bard gave her a confusing smile, "You're very happy today."

"Well I have some very important news," she whispered in his ear, "I'm pregnant."

He stood shocked for a moment, before picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed as the children looked at them confusingly.

"Da, what is it?" Tilda asked, coming up to stand next to Bard and Autumn.

Bard kneeled down so he was Tilda's height, putting both hands on her shoulder.

"You're going to be a big sister, Tilda," he spoke softly.

She started to jump with happiness, as did Bain and Sigrid.

"That's amazing," Sigrid said.

They all joined in for a family group hug. Bard gave Autumn a quick kiss on the lips before heading out for work.

* * *

Autumn lay in bed, exhausted. Bard sat next to her, a small bundle in his arms. Sigrid and Bain were laying down towels over the blood that covered the sheets. Tilda stood next to Bard, trying to look at the little baby.

"What are we going to name her, Da?" Tilda asked, as she put a finger out so her tiny fingers wrapped around Tilda's finger.

"I was thinking, Amber," Bard said looking at Autumn.

She smiled, telling him she like it. She felt to exhausted to speak and so she closed her eyes to let sleep take her.

* * *

Autumn and Bard boarded the Barge. She needed a small break from the baby and the house. She just needed to breathe for a few hours. Sigrid had said that she would take care of Amber while they were gone. She had helped Autumn a lot since she had once helped her previous mother with Tilda and Bain, so she knew what had to be done.

As they moved down the river she noticed a small man slinking back into the shadows, Alfrid. She sent a glare in the direction he was in and they passed through the gate. They moved on as they talked about all the fun times they had in the past. Finally reaching land, they tied up the barge and waited. The elves should be here soon, as they were a bit early.

Autumn heard voices up ahead, but it didn't sound like elves. Bard made a signal for her to stay put as he pulled out his bow. She waited for a bit, until she heard shooting from up where Bard had headed. She walked up towards Bard and found him standing on a rock, his arrow pointing at what looked to be dwarves. When she came into view behind him, she heard a gasp from the group. She studied the group until she caught a familiar face.

"Tara?" Autumn asked.


	7. sneaking into Laketown

"Tara?" Autumn asked.

Tara ran up to her, embracing her in a hug.

"It has been ages," Autumn said after releasing.

"Last I saw you, you were but a child," Tara said, "Now you're grown up."

"And you haven't changed a bit," Autumn said.

"Do you mind introducing us to your friend?" Tara heard Dwalin say in a gruff voice.

"Right of course," She said.

She introduced Autumn to all the dwarves, though she could tell Autumn got confused after the first three dwarves. She was never good with names. Autumn just smiled and nodded, making Tara roll her eyes.

"You didn't get any of that did you?" Tara said.

"No," Autumn said.

"Any way," Tara said, "Is that your barge over there?"

She pointed at the boat that was tied up in the water. Autumn nodded and walked towards the barrels. Her and the man started to wheel the barrels towards the barge. As the dwarves talked to the man, Tara spoke with Autumn.

"So who's the strapping young lad?" She asked.

Autumn started to smiled.

"His name is Bard," She said, "He saved my life two months ago. I lived with him and his family for a while and ended up falling in love with him."

"That's adorable," Tara said.

She has always loved romance stories.

"So why are you with a company of dwarves?" Autumn changed the subject.

Tara stiffened a bit, not sure on whether to tell Autumn the truth. Yes, she trusted Autumn, but she wasn't so sure about Bard.

"I met them on the road," She lied, "One of their friends were hurt, so I healed him. I then joined them to make sure they get to the Iron Hills safely."

She felt Autumn's eyes studied her for a moment. Tara could tell she knew she was lying, but Autumn was going to have to wait until she was ready to tell her the truth. She rolled the last barrel over towards Bard who was speaking with the dwarves.

Tara only caught the words of what Balin said, which was, "For which we will pay double."

Tara looked at the dwarves confused as did Autumn. Tara moved her gaze to Bard who seemed conflicted. Autumn then grabbed Bard's arm, leading him away from them. Tara wasn't like Faedra and Faren, nosy. She didn't eavesdrop on their conversation, but she did glance every now and then at them. They seemed to be in a bit of a whispering argument until she noticed Autumn sigh. Knowing Autumn had been defeated, Tara picked herself up off the rocks.

"Very well," Bard said, gesturing them to get on the barge.

Tara looked back once more, hoping to see Faedra burst through the trees. The fog started to hide the view of the land, until it was gone.

 _No turning back now_ Tara thought.

* * *

Autumn stood next to Bard, keeping a close eye on those dwarves. There was something about them that she didn't trust, but she didn't know what.

"How do you plan on getting them into town unseen?" Autumn whispered to him.

"I'm not so sure just yet," Bard said.

Autumn rolled her eyes and started to think up a plan herself.

"We could toss them overboard," she whispered jokingly.

He smiled as he poles the barge between two rock formations.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Obviously the leader of the dwarves asked.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf," Bard said, "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Autumn stifled a laugh, but kept quiet when one dwarf glared at her. She then snapped her fingers after looking at the barrels.

"We could hide them in the barrels," Autumn whispered.

Bard cocked an eyebrow as he looked at the barrels.

"Wouldn't they see them?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes men could be so oblivious.

"We could fill it with something to hide them," Autumn said.

She looked down at the water and whispered again, "Like fish."

Bard thought about before saying, "That's a good idea. I knew there was a reason I loved you."

He pecked her on the lips before approaching the dwarves. After a bit of arguing, the dwarves got in the barrels as instructed. Autumn grabbed some of the money from Bard and walked on the docks, him at her heals.

"Excuse me," She said kindly.

All the men had stopped working or started to work slower to stare at her.

"Do you mind filling up those barrels of fish?" She asked, pointing at the barrels.

He nodded and they shook hands. Fish started to fall on the dwarves, and Tara, making Autumn smile. She felt so bad for them, but it was quite funny. They boarded back on the barge, moving towards the main gate.

"Oh god," Autumn heard a dwarf say.

Both her and Bard kicked the barrel in front of them.

"Quiet!" Autumn ordered.

"We are approaching the toll gate," Bard finished for her.

Slowly getting closer to the gare, a man's voice rang out from a building on their right.

"Halt! Goods inspection," She heard Percy call out, "Papers, please. Oh, it's you, Bard. Hello Autumn."

"Morning, Percy," Bard and Autumn said.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked nicely.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home," Bard said.

He handed the gatekeeper some papers.

"You and me both," Percy said.

As the gatekeeper went into his office to stamp them, Autumn looked around warily.

"Here we are," Percy brought back the paper, "All in order."

Alfrid then appears out of nowhere, snatching the papers out of Percy's hand.

"Not so fast," he said.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm," he read, "Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard?"

Alfrid tossed the papers to the wind and approached him, with some of Laketown soldiers behind him.

"If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman," Alfrid said, picking up a fish, "Not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business," Bard spoke.

Autumn clenched her fists as she glared at the soldiers.

"Wrong," he spat back, "It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid," Bard said, "Have a heart. People need to eat!"

"To bad he doesn't have one," Autumn muttered to herself.

"These fish are illegal," Alfrid said. "Empty the barrels over the side."

The soldiers, lead by their captain, Braga, moved to comply.

"You heard him," Braga said, "Into the canal. Come on, get a move on."

The soldiers began tipping the barrels over and letting the fish fall into the canal.

"Folk in this town are struggling," Autumn said, "Times are hard. Food is scarce."

"That's not my problem," Alfrid said.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake," Autumn said, looking at Alfrid, "When the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?"

Alfrid looked at Autumn then glared at Bard.

He raised a hand, "Stop."

The soldiers stopped tipping the barrels over and return to the buildings.

"Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard?" Alfrid said, as if everything was his fault, "Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last. Neither will your marriage."

Autumn lunged at Alfrid when he turned, but Bard caught her around the waist.

"No," Bard said, "Autumn, not here, not now."

"Raise the gate!" Percy called out.

Autumn reluctantly stopped struggling and forced herself to calm down. Bard began to pole his barge through. As he passed, Alfrid turned around and shouts to him.

"The Master has his eye on you," he sneered, "Both of you. You'd do well to remember. We know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid," Bard said, "Everyone knows where everyone lives."


	8. enter and escape

Tara sat in the barrel, staying as still as possible. She didn't want to give away her and the dwarves hiding spots. Though when her barrel was tipped she could hear the splashing of water, making her heartbeat quicken.

She knew for sure she was going to be found soon, until she heard a voice yell, "Stop!"

Her barrel was put back in place, only a few fish gone from the top. She could feel the barge start to move forward as the sound of metal was heard outside, telling her the gate was being lifted. The barge came to a stop and her barrel tipped forward. She tumbled out of the barrel, all slimy and greasy from the fish. She looked up and found a smiling Autumn staring down at her.

She pointed a finger up at her, "Never speak a word of this to anyone, especially Faren and Faedra."

Autumn put her hands up in surrender. The rest of the dwarves piled out of the barrels, just as slimy and greasy as she was.

"Follow me," Bard commanded.

They walked through the town, trying not to be seen but failing miserably.

"Halt," Tara heard someone shout.

"Come on move," Thorin called out to the company.

They quickly ran forward as they heard guards charging after them. One guard appeared in front of them while another appeared behind. Tara was the first to react. She was at the rear, so she picked up the closest thing to her, a pan, and smacked the man across the face. The others followed her example by grabbing pan, ropes, or mops. Soon all the guards lay unconscious on the ground. They quickly hid where they were as a man, most likely the captain of the guard, started walking around.

"Braga!" Bard walked out of his hiding spot, acting casual.

"You!" The man, now known as Braga, said with distaste, "What are you up to, Bard?"

"Me?" Bard asked, "Nothing."

Tara noticed Autumn walk past her, something in her hands.

"Bard," she spoke, "We should get this for Amber. She would look adorable in this."

"Aye," Bard said, "She would look adorable in anything."

"Oh hello Braga," Autumn said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Tara looked up when a small crash was heard in front of her. The woman standing next to the fallen guard had pushed a pot to slam against the waking guards head. Footsteps started to get a bit louder and the woman quickly covered up the guards, making Tara smile.

The footsteps started to grow fainter as the guards headed away from the scene. Autumn came into Tara view, signalling her to get up. They walked further into town, until a young boy came running towards Bard and Autumn.

"Da, Mum," he said, "Our house, it's being watched."

Bard and Autumn exchanged looks while the dwarves exchanged looks with one another. Autumn then looked at the dwarves and her eyes brightened a bit.

"I have a plan," She said.

Tara gave her a 'you have got to be kidding me look' as Autumn explained the plan. The dwarves didn't seem to happy either, but there was no other way. They climbed into the icy water and swam towards the house.

"Are you alright?" Tara asked Kili, worryingly.

He just gave her a simple nod, but she knew he was in great pain. They ducked underwater and swam towards the toilet as instructed. One by one, they climbed out of the toilet. Tara spit out some water when she resurfaced. She took the boy, she now knew as Bain's, hand and pulled herself out of the toilet. She walked up the steps and found two girls, Bard, and Autumn upstairs. Bard was currently starting a fire while Autumn gathered blankets and clothes.

"Sigrid," She heard Autumn order, "Can you brew some tea please."

Autumn handed Tara a blanket which she was more than happy to take. A small cry rang through the house and Autumn hurried off into another room. Tara looked a bit confused. It wasn't until Autumn exit the room that Tara saw a small bundle in her arms.

"You never told me you had a baby," Tara said, approaching the tiny figure.

The baby cooed when Tara touched her cheek. She has always loved babies, it was part of the reason why she wanted to learn to be a healer. She would have asked to hold the baby, but she was soaked at the moment. She went to sit by the fire to try and warm herself up faster. Autumn handed the baby to Bard as she went to pour the tea in a few mugs. Some declined while others, like Bilbo, accepted.

Tara approached Kili, giving him a look that said 'if you don't let me check your wound I will hurt you.' He sat down and pulled out his leg so she had a better view of it. She asked for some warm water and a cloth from Sigrid who went to get it immediately. She dipped the cloth in the lukewarm water and squeezed out most of it. She dabbed the wound making Kili wince every time she barely touched it. She wrapped around a new bandage that Sigrid brought, making sure to not tie it to tightly.

She heard clanking behind her and noticed Bard putting a bag on the table. He undid it and showed the dwarves some odd looking tools. They threw the tools back on the table in disgust. The dwarves started talking amongst one another while Bard and Autumn argued with others. She looked at Autumn and Bard as they looked at Thorin like he was a puzzle that needed solving. Autumn led Bard away from the group to talk privately. This time Tara had chosen to put her elf ears to good use.

"That name, it sounds familiar," Bard whispered to her.

"I know what you mean," Autumn said, rocking her baby back and forth as it slept peacefully, "Remember that old tapestry in that one store we visit?"

"Yes," Bard said, remembering clearly, "The line of Durin."

"Perhaps you can find your answer there," Autumn whispered, "We need to know if the prophecy of Durin's folk is coming."

Bard nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

"Whatever you do," he said, "Do not let them leave."

Autumn nodded and watched him run out the door quickly. Tara adverted her eyes when Autumn turned towards her.

"We need to leave," Thorin whispered, "Durin's day will soon be upon us in less than a day."

"We can't," Tara whispered, "Autumn was told to keep an eye on us. To make sure we don't leave."

"She can't force thirteen dwarves to stay," Nori said.

"You don't understand do you?" Tara asked, "She's a black assassin. One of the most loyal ones to Faedra. Faedra herself trained her as a child."

Some of the dwarves groaned.

"Well we are wasting time," Thorin reminded her.

"I know," Tara whispered.

She noticed a small bottle sitting on the counter.

"I have an idea," Tara whispered to Thorin.

She slowly approached the bottle, making sure no one was watching, and opened it. She grabbed a cloth and pour the liquid on the cloth. She approached Autumn who was putting the baby in a cradle next to the fire.

"I'm really sorry," Tara told her.

Before Autumn could turn around and ask her why, Tara shoved the cloth under her nose. Autumn screamed in surprise, but her eyes soon got droopy and she collapsed on the floor. Sigrid and Tilda rushed to her side, shaking her.

"What did you do?!" Sigrid screamed.

"Do not worry, I only put her to sleep," Tara said and turned towards Thorin, "The effect will only last for a few minutes. We must go."

Bain stepped in front of the door.

"I can't let you go," he said.

"I don't take orders from you," Thorin spat and pushed Bain away.

The dwarves followed Thorin out, as well as Tara. They quietly sneaked towards the armory and a small window was open at the top.

"Ok," Tara said, "So here's the plan."


	9. caught in the act

Autumn sat up groggily, Tilda's face looking down at her.

"She's awake," she called, "Da, she's awake."

Bard came into view and Autumn tried to muster a small smile. Her head pounded like she had drank ten gallons of ale and her limbs were weak. The liquid Tara had used had that kind of effect on her.

"Where are the dwarves?" Autumn immediately demanded.

"They left," Bain explained, "Just a few minutes ago."

"We cannot let them enter that mountain," Bard said, and explained the prophecy to Autumn.

"We must hurry then," Autumn said, finally regaining her strength, "They went to the armory."

"How do you know?" Bard asked.

"Remember when they were complaining about those tools you gave them?" Autumn reminded him, "They would not enter that mountain without something to defend themselves with."

Bard nodded and ran out the door, Autumn close to his heels. She told Sigrid to watch Amber and to stay in the house. As they reached closer towards the armory, she saw the dwarves and Tara being shoved out of the armory and towards the master's house.

 _This can't be good_ Autumn thought before following the crowd.

* * *

The dwarves started stacking on top of one another reaching to the window. Tara was the first to run up them and dive into the window. She rolled on the ground, remembering Faedra teaching her, and landed on her feet. The place was filled with weapons of all sorts, but none as beautiful as elven weapons. The swords in the armory looked too heavy to wield compared to the elven swords, which were light and easy to spin and twist.

A few of the other dwarves, like Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Nori, started gathering up the weapons. Thorin started to stack weapons in Kili's arms, as he tries to stay standing under the weight. He moved away towards the stairs while the rest started gathering more. A loud clanging was heard from the stairwell and Tara immediately dropped the weapons in her arms and ran to Kili's aid. Men from outside started yelling and footsteps pounded towards the armory.

"Quick," Tara said, trying to pull Kili to his feet.

She was dragged forward and she let out a scream.

"Tara," Kili said, but halted when a dagger appeared at her throat.

"Grab them," She recognized the voice that belonged to Braga.

Kili was pulled to his feet and pushed forward as were the rest of the dwarves. Tara was forced to walk in front of Braga, the dagger still close to her neck and an arm wrapped around her chest. The came into view of a tall mansion and a huge man exit the house.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, most likely the master.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, sire," Braga explained.

"Ah," the Master spoke, "Enemies of the state, then."

"This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire," a pale skinny man spoke.

"And who is this?" the Master gestured at Tara.

"'This' has a name," Tara spat.

She had the temper of her mother, like Faedra.

"Just a little elfling to play around with is my guess, sire," the pale man spoke.

"Hold your tongue," Dwalin demanded, stepping forward, "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin stepped forward and the crowd murmured in amazement.

"And this," Dwalin gestured to Tara, "Is Tara Indukala, sister of the black assassin leader."

Braga immediately released Tara in fear from the name 'black assassin.'

"We are the dwarves of Erebor," Thorin announced, "We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North."

The townspeople nodded in agreement.

"I would see those days return," Thorin continued, "I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The people cheer and clap, and the Master looked on, calculating. Suddenly, a voice calls out over the crowd, and Bard and Autumn stride forward.

"Death!" Autumn called out, "That is what you will bring upon us. Dragon-fire and ruin.

"If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all," Bard finished for her.

"You can listen to this naysayer," Thorin said, obviously trying to win over the people, "But I promise you this; If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

The people shouted in excitement and they applauded. The Master looked on, smiling and nodding at this turn of events.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen!" Bard yelled.

"Silence!" Autumn screamed.

The people immediately went silent and Bard gave her a thanking look.

"Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?!" Bard reminded them, "Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm?! And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain-king so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

As Bard and Thorin stared at each other angrily, the crowd got louder, but then the Master stepped forth.

"Now, now, we must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame," The Master said, "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

The Master pointed accusingly at Bard, and the crowd began to clamor. Autumn shot the Master a death glare as Bard looked away.

"It's true, sire. We all know the story," the pale man said, "Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark."

"Be quiet, Alfrid," Autumn yelled at him.

Bard stepped forward, an earnest look on his face.

"You have no right," he said, "No right to enter that mountain!"

"I have the only right," Thorin said.

Autumn looked at Tara, a pleading look on her face. Tara looked back at her but broke eye contact by looking at her shoes.

"Tara," Autumn spoke, stepping towards her old friend.

The crowd went silent as they looked at Autumn and Tara.

"You and I both know that Faedra would agree," Autumn spoke softly, but loud enough for all to hear, "If she were here now, she would not agree to let these dwarves enter the mountain."

Tara looked back up at Autumn.

"You do not know that," Tara said, and looked at Thorin.

"I speak to the Master of the men of the Lake," Thorin said, "Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

The people quietly watched in anticipation.

"What say you?" Thorin called out.

The Master thought for several seconds, then smiled and pointed his finger at Thorin.

"I say unto you...welcome!" he spread open his arms, "Welcome and thrice welcome, King under the Mountain!"

Autumn and Bard stayed still in silence of defeat. They seemed to be the only ones who knew what would really happen. Thorin climbed up a few steps and turned to face the audience. The people hug each other in excitement and joy. Thorin stared at Bard, and Autumn before the couple walking away. Tara looked at Autumn turned back, guilt building up inside her. A few hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her to the inside of the Master's mansion. Tara looked forward and her guilt was quickly forgotten when she noticed a table full of food.


	10. The only one to love her

Tara started to strap on her boots. She put a cape, given to her by a kind woman, over her shoulders and exit her room. The dwarves were already out the door and walking towards the boat. They started loading in weapons, food, and water. Tara got into the boat as did the others, until she noticed Thorin talking to Kili. He had a look of shock and betrayal from Thorin's words and turned to walk away.

"Kili," Tara said, getting out of the boat.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"Uncle has said that I should not come," Kili said, a look of hurt spread over his features, "He said that I would only slow you down."

"What nonsense," Tara said, but she didn't believe the words she spoke.

She knew Thorin was correct with Kili's wound. He has been growing weaker by the second. Fili approached them, as did Oin. Bofur was nowhere to be seen, but the dwarves took off anyway. People cheered and waved at the leaving company and Bofur burst out of the crowd.

"Ah! So you missed the boat as well?" He asked happily.

Suddenly, Kili moaned in pain and began to fall over, but Fili caught him.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili asked worryingly

Tara felt his forehead,"He's burning up."

"We need to find a place to stay in," Oin said.

Bofur draped one of Kili's arms around him as Fili did the same.

"Quickly," Tara said, walking ahead.

She noticed the Master walking up the steps to his house and she approached him.

"Wait, please! wait!" Tara yelled making them turn around.

"We need your help," Fili said, "My brother is sick!"

"Sick? Is it infectious?" The master asked frightened, "Get back! Alfrid, get them back!

"Please," Oin pleaded, "We need medicine.

"Do I look like an apothecary?" Alfrid spat, "Haven't we given you enough? The Master's a busy man. He hasn't got time to worry about sick dwarves. Be gone. Will you go on? Clear off!"

Tara glared at him, but he just turned away and started whispering with Alfrid. She didn't stay to listen as she had more important things to worry about. They walked through the town, but the townsfolk seemed to no longer care as they weren't being bribed for gold. They came up to a familiar house and Tara started banging on the door.

Bard opened the door, but his face turned annoyed and angry when he saw them.

"No. I'm done with dwarves. Go away," he demanded and tried to slam the door.

Bofur quickly put his foot in between the door to stop it.

"No, no, no! No one will help us; Kili's sick," he pleaded, gesturing to Kili, "He's very sick."

Bard looked at Kili and hesitated. He let them in and they lay him on a bed. Autumn rushed to his side, bringing bandages and hot water. Kili groaned in pain, one hand pressed against his side.

"Can you not do something?" Fili asked.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin said.

"If only I had my medicine bag," Tara said, "Curse those elves."

"I have nightshade, feverfew…" Bard said, pulling out contents from his medicine bag.

"They're no use to us," Oin said, "Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

"No, it's a weed," Bard said looking confused, "We feed it to the pigs."

""Pigs? Weed?" Bofur said, "Right."

Tara racked her brain, trying to remember the plant Kingsfoil, then it hit her. The elves called the plant Athelas and her eyes brightened.

"Bofur," Tara yelled, "Follow me."

"Right," he said, then pointed at Kili, "Don't move."

"Like he's going to be able to move," Tara muttered to herself as she burst out of the building.

* * *

Autumn ran around, looking through the cupboards for any medicine. She was not skilled in medicine, so she felt like she was looking for nothing. Suddenly the house shook and she looked towards the mountain.

"Da? Mum?" Sigrid said.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain said.

Fili got up and approached both Autumn and Bard.

"You should leave us," he said, "Take your children; get out of here."

"And go where?" Autumn asked with a sad look, "There is nowhere to go."

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked scared.

"No, darling," Bard reassured her.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," She stated.

Bard looked at his children and wife worriedly for a moment, then reached up and pulled a black arrow from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. His children and wife looked at the arrow in shock.

"Not if I kill it first," Bard said with courage.

He kissed his baby daughter on the forehead and hugged his other daughters. Before leaving he kissed Autumn and took Bain with him.

"Be careful," Autumn whispered to him before he left.

A small cry was heard from the small cradle next to the fire and Autumn went to pick up baby Amber. It wasn't long before Bain had returned without Bard. He told them what had happened, leaving many unanswered questions. When night had fallen, they heard something outside, so Sigrid went to check thinking it was Bard.

A shrill scream is heard from out the front door and Sigrid is seen trying to shut it. The sword of an orc was caught in between the door, keeping it from closing. The door is soon flown open and Autumn made a grab for her weapons. She slashed at the orcs, ducking and spinning to avoid the swings from the oncoming orcs. Orcs broke through the ceiling and Sigrid was seen hiding under the table, pulling Tilda with her.

Out of nowhere an arrow flew out and imbedded itself in the forehead of an orc right next to Autumn's head. A red headed elf entered the room, her daggers unsheathed. She started slashing at the orcs and another elf appeared from the ceiling. Three figures with hoods over their faces came from downstairs or through the windows. An orc was seen leaning over Amber in the corner of Autumn's eyes. She tossed a dagger and it cut the orcs head clean off. The orcs were quickly put to death and she could finally breathe.

Autumn ran towards Amber, picking her up and rocking her back in forth. The commotion had given her quite a scare as she was use to peace and quiet.

"Autumn?" A familiar voice was heard behind her.

She turned quickly and Faedra stood between Lia and Amara.

"Faedra," Autumn breathed out.

She hadn't seen her since she was but a teenager. She looked older and wiser than last they met. Her hair was no longer at her shoulders and her eyes were darker looking. She wore many more battle scars and even though her skin was tan her complexion looked pale.

"You killed them all," Bain said in disbelief.

"There are others," Faedra said, "Legolas, take Tauriel and follow the orcs to the bridge. Amara, Lia go around and block them off, be sure to kill them all."

They nodded and ran off.

"Tauriel, come," Legolas said as Tauriel glanced at Kili.

She nodded and followed him out the door.

"We're losing him," Oin said worryingly.

Autumn looked at Faedra, concern on her face. Faedra heard something behind her and quickly unsheathed a dagger, pointing it at Bofur.

"I know that plant," Faedra said, taking it from Bofur, "Athelas."

"What are you doing…?" Bofur asked worryingly.

"I'm doing Tara a favor," she said, "I'm going to save the only one who was able to love her properly since the death of my parents."

"I thought you didn't know the arts of healing magic?" Autumn asked, handing a now sleeping Amber to Sigrid.

"There were times when I did pay attention to Tara's teachings," Faedra smiled, but it quickly faltered, "Now hurry. We don't have much time."


	11. fight to the finish

Tara and Bofur ran through the town in search of pigs. They found a small patch where a fat pig was grazing on some Kingsfoil. Bofur took a grab for it and they headed back quickly. Out of nowhere, an orc drops onto Bofur and Tara grabbed an ore and whacked the orc off, making it tumble into the water. Another orc appeared, making Tara and Bofur fall backwards and land onto a wooden crate, breaking it in the process. Tara groaned as she sat up, as did Bofur.

More orcs started to come their way and Tara looked at Bofur, "Get this to the dwarves. I'll hold them off."

Bofur, without question nodded and took off running. The few orcs that tried to follow were stopped short by Tara. She made a grab for a dagger that hung on an orcs belt and stabbed its back. She continued fighting before she went flying through the air, hitting her head on a pole. The last thing she saw were the orcs running away with laughter and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Faedra started to wash the plant in a pot that Autumn held for her. The three dwarves, and the boy, lifted Kili onto the table as he started moaning with pain.

"Hold him down," Faedra ordered and quickly approached Kili's wounded leg.

She inspected it, seeing how black and festered it was, she picked up the Kingsfoil. She kneaded the Kingsfoil in her hands, chanting in elvish. She pressed the plant against Kili's wound, making him scream in pain. Everyone around her were struggling to hold down a flailing Kili, but Faedra continued on.

" _May the blessing that was given to me by my mother be sent from me to him,"_ Faedra chanted," _May he be released from death."_

Everyone around watched in awe and wonder as Kili started to calm. He stared at Faedra, as if he was staring at a star. His eyes started to become glassy and his limbs felt weak.

"Hand me some bandages," Faedra ordered.

Autumn handed her a fresh role and she binded Kili's leg.

Kili opened his eyes a little, speaking, "Tara."

"Lie still," Faedra said, kindly.

"You cannot be her," Kili said, "She is far away. Sh-She is far, far away from me, and she walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream. Do you think I could have loved her in a way she had hoped?"

Faedra leaned in and whispered to Kili, "You can love her in a way that I was unable to do."

Kili smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Amara and Lia ran through the town, hoods over their heads, killing any orc that came into their sights. When they had reached the bridge, she noticed a familiar orc talking with a quite few orcs on wargs.

"Bolg," Amara muttered angrily.

Legolas had told her of the story of his mother, at least all that he was told. She hated that orc more than she thought imaginable. The wargs turned to leave, but Lia and Amara jumped out of their hiding spot, landing in front of them. They came to a skidding stop and they stared at one another.

The orcs laughed and charged at them. They quickly started slashing and stabbing the orcs in a heartbeat. Though one was able to get away, as both Lia and Amara were busy fighting off two or three wargs and orcs at a time. When they had finished, she ran towards the sound of steel meeting steel and found Legolas fighting two orcs. He killed them quickly and picked up Orcrist. He leaned against a pole from pain and pulled his hand up towards his nose where he found blood.

He looked at Amara and she nodded. They both walked away, but not before commanding Lia to take Tauriel and go back to the house. They jumped on a horse together and ran after Bolg who rode a Warg across the bridge. They rode for quite a while before losing Bolg. Amara cursed in elvish and dismounted.

"We were so close," Amara said, irritated.

"Look at me," Legolas said, grabbing her face, "It is fine. We will see him again and when we do we'll kill him in cold blood."

Amara smiled a little and kissed him.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," she said, her forehead pressed against his.

He smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Had it not been for her elf ears, she would not have heard the screams from far away.  
She quickly released and flames from the town were as high as the trees. An enormous figure flew around the small town, casting flames in every direction."

"Laketown," Amara said.

"Smaug," Legolas said after her.

They quickly jumped on the white steed they had 'borrowed' and rode back towards the fiery town. The only thought on their minds were 'are their friends ok?'


	12. Author's note

**Hey guys,**

 **Hoped you like the story so far. The next story is call _"Unwritten Destiny III."_ I hope you continue reading it and thanks for the reviews on _"Unwritten Destiny"_ and _"Unwritten Destiny II."_ The reviews mean a lot to me. So please read and review the next story and I hope you enjoy it, bye. **


End file.
